Wendigo
Le Wendigo, Wendigowak au pluriel est un animal métamorphe dont les sombres légendes prénnent leurs source dans la culture amérindienne. Selon les anciennes légendes, un Wendigo serait un homme qui aurait succombé a sa faim et se serrait ainsi rassasié avec de la chair hummaine, cet acte aurait alors changé son etre et l'aurait fait se transformer en un monstre insatiable, toujours a la recherche de chair humaine. Cette créature inspire une grande peur dans la culture amérindienne, notament au peuple des algonquins qui onts trés peur des superstissions et respectent leurs traditions et leurs croyances avec le plus grand attachement. Les Wendigo onts deux formes, leurs forme animale, ou ils prennent alors la forme d'un cerf bipede, décharné, aux yeux rouges sang et aux dents pointues. Selon les légendes il porterais des sabots sur ses pates inférieures et des longs doigts terminés par des griffes meurtrilleres sur ses membres superieurs. Ethymologie Selon le langage des Algonquins, Wendigo serait la traduction littéralle de "Cannibale Maudit" Suivant les différents peuples et tribues, l'orthographe de Wendigo change quelques peut, on peut donc retrouver d'autres noms comme Weendigo, Wihtikow, Windago, Windiga ou encore Windigo. La Légende Le mythe des Wendigo est trés répendu en Amérique du Nord, surtout au Nord des états Unis et au Canada il est apparut en premier lieu dans la culture Amérindienne, Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a Wendigo: a malevolent cannibalistic spirit strongly associated with the Winter, the North and coldness, as well as with famine and starvation. It was variously a malevolent cannibalistic spirit that could possess humans or a monster that humans could physically transform into, with those who indulged in cannibalism were at particular risk. General form tends towards emaciated gauntness, looking and smelling as if recently disinterred from the grave, size ranges from human to gigantic. Applications *Animal Manipulation *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Immunity *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Infinite Digestive System *Matter Ingestion *Possession *Regenerative Healing Factor Variations *Cannibalism Empowerment *Consumptive Growth *Natural Weaponry *Spirit Physiology *May learn Weather Manipulation as they age. Associations *Famine Embodiment - Wendigos represent hunger and starvation. *Mythic Physiology *Native American Deity Physiology *Space-Time Manipulation - some Wendigos are said to be able to bend space and time to get it's victims. *Winter Manipulation Limitations * Many users have cannibalistic urges, especially if they gained this power by traditional means, ie. ritualistic cannibalism. Known Users See Also: Wendigo Gallery Ithaqua.jpg|Ithaqua the Wind-Walker (Cthulhu Mythos) Supernatural's Wendigo.jpg|Wendigo (Supernatural) File:SMT-Wendigo.jpg|Wendigo (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor) File:Francois_Lartigue_(Earth-616).jpg|Wendigo (Marvel) File:Hellboy_wendigo_8153.jpg|Wendigo (Hellboy) Until Dawn Wendigo.jpg|Wendigos (Until Dawn) are a supernatural race of monsters that manifest when a human commits cannibalism on Blackwood Mountain due to the presence of the malevolent spirit Makkapitew. Until Dawn Wendigo Makkapitew.png|The Makkapitew (Until Dawn) is a malevolent spirit that haunts Blackwood Mountain and is responsible for the existence of the Wendigos that prowl its forests. Until Dawn Hannah.png|After nearly falling to her death off of a cliff, Hannah Washington (Until Dawn) was forced to eat her sister Beth's corpse to survive... Until Dawn Hannah Wendigo.jpg|...forcing her transformation into a Wendigo. Until Dawn Josh Washingotn Wendigo.png|Josh Washington (Until Dawn) becoming a wendigo. Until Dawn Billy Bates.jpg|Billy Bates (Until Dawn) was forced to eat the bodies of dead miners to survive being trapped in the mines, turning him in to a Wendigo. Windigoes_look_on_S2E11.png|Windigoes (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)